


Fruits and Vegetables

by BelovedCreation



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry’s first stage kiss was when he was sixteen and it was not a pleasant experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits and Vegetables

Henry attended St. Maurice’s School for Boys, a boarding school approved by his parents and their set. All of their friends’ children went to boarding school. The adults in his world were much too busy to be parents. They were distracted by stock exchanges and charities and investing. Henry had learned the proper way to behave at a dinner party by the time he was six.

St. Maurice’s was a haven. Most of the boys took it as an opportunity to cause trouble, act up, and get their parents to notice them. Henry was more about flying under the radar. He just wanted to pass his classes and make work that he could be proud of. Everything rested on the eldest child. He was being groomed to take over the family business.

But as soon as Henry took his first theatre class, he knew that he would never make his parents happy. Henry was given permission to be someone else. He was given permission to make mistakes, act out, and get angry. He was given permission to cry, to lie, and to demand attention. Henry could do whatever he wanted and be whatever he liked.

He was cast in St. Maurice’s production of Guys and Dolls when he was sixteen. It was his third show, and the first collaboration with St. Catherine’s, the girl’s boarding school twenty miles away. Henry was thrilled to play Sky Masterson. Sky was allowed to say all of the slick and flirtatious words that Henry could never have gotten away with. Sky was a devilish charmer.

Sarah Brown was played by Sophie Darling. She was one of those girls who claimed to know everything about everything. She had no sense of humor and she was always nitpicking Henry about his lines. When they kissed, Henry could somehow taste the smugness on her lips. It tasted like turnips.

When Henry arrived in Hollywood a few years later, he tried to avoid leading man roles. His experience with Sophie had not sat well with him. Supporting characters didn’t have to make out with unpleasant girls. They weren’t chewed out by high-maintenance actresses. They got to lay low and have fun.

But the clock was ticking, and Henry had to either make a name for himself or return to his family on the East Coast. When his agent nagged him about some horror comedy, he relented. You have to have a sense of humor to star in a comedy, right?

**

When he kisses Audrey, he is surprised that he can taste playfulness and kindness on her lips. It tastes like apricots.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Henry’s the kind of guy you bring home to your mother, who offers to help with the dishes after dinner. He’s kind of all-American boy next door. But he’s also an artist, so he feels deeply and experiences catharsis when he gets to express “forbidden” emotions.
> 
> Audrey is sweet and playful. She’s got attitude, but she allows you to come on the journey with her. She loves to laugh and tease, but feels horrible if she upsets you. She gives excellent advice and is really only high-maintenance about one thing: her weekly manicures.


End file.
